


frozen heart

by HaveYouSeenATimeLord



Category: Frozen (2013), Winx Club
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Ice Powers, Icy's a dick basically, Self Confidence Issues, Winter, but rly quickly, me being self indulgent as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveYouSeenATimeLord/pseuds/HaveYouSeenATimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa wasn't actually alone in the ice castle. Another had laid claim to the North Mountain before her and was pissed that someone had just gone and built a castle on it. Icy decides to stake her claim and inadvertently goes domestic. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frozen heart

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what i'm doing anymore
> 
> this is probs a bit ooc because i wrote it at midnight and i also haven't watched winx club in months, and i haven't watched the full show in years. this is definitely not my best work, it's mostly a fun writing exercise because i was bored. 
> 
> i just find this pairing a lot more believable than elsa/jack frost. like, if you're going to make a ridiculous crossover pairing AT LEAST make them lesbians come on.

                They fought at first. The witch kept trying to tell Elsa that this was her mountain, and no goody two shoes princess was going to steal it. Elsa calmly replied that she was actually the queen, not a princess, and how about they just work together to make it a safe place for both of them?

                “I don’t play well with others,” Icy stated.

                “Apparently I don’t either,” replied Elsa.

                Icy stalked off in the other direction, muttering about how it isn’t fair for this girl to build a castle that fast. Her boots clicked on the ice as she made her way over to a corner and created her own room of ice. Elsa felt rather lonesome once again. She didn’t think the witch would even speak to her if she did come out of that room.

                That night, for the first time since she discovered her powers, Icy created snowflakes. They didn’t turn into shards of ice, ready to kill.

❅❅❅

                Aimlessly wandering the halls of the ice palace was one of Elsa’s favorite pastimes. It was on one of her daily walks that she turned the corner and walked straight into Icy. Out of habit, she backed away quickly, before she could touch bare skin. The witch sneered at her, not noticing. “What is there to do around here anyways?”

                Elsa’s mouth flapped. “Well, sometimes I walk around or practice my powers. Or I just sit and think.”

                “Your life is so quaint.” Icy was smirking, but it didn’t carry through completely to her voice. She sounded almost jealous. Icy wanted to slap herself in the face. _Emotions are a waste of time_ , that was what she always told herself. _Don’t let them in, don’t let them see._

                “Would you like to join me walking?” Elsa hoped Icy would say yes. She hadn’t talked to anyone in so long. The witch’s face contorted a bit as if she was facing a moral dilemma.

                Icy bit her lip and regained her composure. “As if.” She turned around quickly to avoid anything showing on her face. No one had offered her friendship in a long time. And that’s what Elsa was offering, wasn’t it? Friendship? _No_ , Icy thought. _She’s only being courteous_. Because why would she want to be friends with Icy. Even Darcy and Stormy weren’t really her friends, she was the ringleader. As soon as she messed up, she would fall. And that’s what had happened.

                “Okay,” Elsa sounded dejected. Icy longed to turn around. She didn’t. Icy walked back to her room and left Elsa standing on the stairs. How Icy wished everything was simpler.

❅❅❅

                _A swirl here, a twist there, no, no that didn’t look right_. Elsa was practicing small things today. She was preoccupied with making an ice mural on one of the many empty walls when Icy walked down the steps.

                She felt warmth to her left and it was shocking. How could they be living in a castle made of ice and not both be freezing cold? Icy sighed, almost condescendingly. “No,no, that’s all wrong. Here. Let me show you.” Icy closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She spread her hand and very delicate shapes began to appear on the wall. “The key is being gentle. You can’t focus too hard, or the whole thing cracks. The ice will respond to your powers, so if you think too hard about it…” she trailed off.

                “You seem to know a lot,” Elsa said, watching in awe.

                “I’m forced too,” said Icy bitterly.

                There was an awkward pause. “So. How’d you discover your powers?”

                Icy contemplated not answering. But this girl made her feel less secretive and, _good god_ , was she starting to develop trust? The words slipped out before she could stop. “I always loved winter more than any season. I wouldn’t get cold. Or maybe I was always cold. I would make ice sculptures in my room. Everyone else had powers too, but they were normal ones. The kids in my town called me a freak, because of the stuff I could do. I shunned them. I knew I was better than them, so why waste my time?” She laughed, angrily. There was silence for a long moment. “I know you’re thinking it. I know you’re wondering how I ended up an outcast.”

                “Yes, if you don’t mind. You don’t—you don’t have to tell.”

                _Oh but I do. I have to tell someone._ “I froze my mother’s heart. I was 9. My parents wondered why I would never touch them. They knew I had powers, but they didn't know how strong they were. And one day my mother, she came into my room and surprised me and I turned around and I…I didn’t mean to do it. I wouldn’t want to kill my own mother. But my father called me a monster. He forced me to stand in the living room and watch as he burned my childhood mementos; my baby shoes and rattle, my dolls, everything. He told me I wasn’t his child anymore. He kicked me out.” Icy was starting to believe that this was the longest she had ever talked.

                “I’m sorry,” Elsa said softly. “Please, you’ll hurt yourself.”

                Icy realized that an ice spike was protruding from the wall. It glinted dangerously and Icy knew that if she talked anymore it would’ve killed her. She unceremoniously slumped to the ground and Elsa knelt beside her, wary of touching her.

                “I hurt my sister. When we were kids, I mean. I only hit her head though. But it’s why I’m here.” She gestured to the castle. “These trolls, they made her forget I had powers. But she found out. I got angry and lashed out and now everyone’s scared of me. She is too, probably.”

                “Were you born with them, or cursed?”

                “Born. That’s what my father told me.”

                Icy grimaced. “I was cursed. Apparently. My father used to call me a witch, so that’s what I became.” She snorted. "Better than becoming a fairy."

                Elsa tried to smile at her. “Fathers give bad advice sometimes. He used to tell me one thing over and over again.” She began to recite. “Conceal, don’t feel-”

                “Don’t let it show,” they finished together. Icy continued. “Although, mine usually tacked an insult on to the end.”

                Elsa frowned. “Where did our childhoods go? Aren’t kids supposed to have fun? Be happy?”

                “They’re supposed too,” Icy said.

                Elsa grinned and stood up. “Then let’s have fun.”

                “What? Elsa what are you talking about?”

                “Let’s go ice skating! Build a snowman! Sledding!” She laughed brightly. “I haven’t been sledding in years!”

                Icy looked up and almost smiled. “I don’t think I know how to have fun.”

                “Everyone knows how to have fun!” Elsa held her hand out to help Icy up but then withdrew it.

                “You can touch me, you know. I won’t freeze.” Icy ignored the way her heart sped up when she said the word “touch.” She took Elsa’s hand and they both magic-d ice skates on their feet.

                “I bet you can’t climb stairs wearing skates.”

                “I bet I can!”

❅❅❅

                “I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun!” Elsa sighed happily.

                “I don’t think I’ve ever _had_ fun,” Icy replied. They were lying side by side on a sled.

                “You’re such a pessimist.”

                “I have no self-confidence. I don’t have any friends, I hold no rank anymore, and I’m a terrible person.”

                “You have friends! You have me.” When Icy smiled at her she continued. “Okay, say one nice thing about yourself.”

                Icy thought. “Well, I am pretty good looking.” Elsa laughed. “No, really! At least I’ve been told that.”

                “I’m sure.”

                “You’re not too bad yourself.”

                Everything got very quiet. Icy could hear Elsa breathing. She attempted to scoot farther away from the ice queen but the other woman grabbed her arm. “Wait.” Icy paused as Elsa sat up a bit. The queen smiled at her and her heart quivered. Elsa reached out a gently cupped Icy’s cheek. “I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t know what to do.” She gave a shy smile.

                “I’ve never felt this way about a girl.” By now Icy’s heart was doing somersaults in her chest.

                “Well, we have to start somewhere.” With that, Elsa leaned down to kiss her. Icy met her half-way. Elsa’s lips were surprisingly warm. Icy pulled the other woman on top of her and smiled. They parted and Elsa rolled back over. She took Icy’s hand in hers. With their hands together they raised them to the ceiling and they created thousands of tiny, unique snowflakes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm open to fic prompts for frozen or any fandom at dwightfryes.tumblr.com


End file.
